


Family Dinner

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2017 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Demisexual Male Character, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, OQ Prompt Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: A bonus one shot for OQ Prompt Party week, also based on prompt 188 ("Regina coming out as bisexual or pansexual") because I had two very different ideas for that prompt. Also featuring prompt 28 ("It's cold and OQ share a blanket").





	Family Dinner

Robin already knew. Of course he knew. There were no secrets between he and Regina, and even if there were, they would have been exposed during the game of Truth or Dare at Emma’s birthday party when Regina came out to all her friends.

 

Regina’s parents, however, did not know. And Regina wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Since she was dating Robin, there was no reason for her parents to think she was anything other than straight, so she didn’t bother even thinking about coming out.

 

Until she and Robin got into their first fight, which coincidentally happened the same time Ruby Lucas moved to Storybrooke.

 

\---

 

“You and Robin  _ still  _ aren’t talking to each other?” Emma asked as Regina got her books out of her locker.

 

“Can we not talk about this?”

 

“You know you can’t ask Ruby out until you officially break up with Robin. And you have to actually talk to him to do that,” the blonde pointed out. “ _ Or  _ you could reconcile and live happily ever after. I think I like that option better.”

 

“Yeah, so would my parents.” Regina shut her locker and began walking down the hall.

 

“This isn’t all just about doing something they don’t want, is it?” Emma questioned. “You can’t live your life out of spite!”

 

“Now that you told me that, I’m going to.”

 

Emma smacked her palm to her forehead. “Why did I say that?” she muttered to herself. “Regina. Regina wait!” Emma had to jog a bit to catch up with her friend. “Please, just consider what you’re doing before you do it. Do what you truly want to, not just so you’re acting out of spite. If you really want to be with Ruby, I’m fine with that. But if your heart is still holding onto Robin, then maybe you want to consider talking to him about what happened and trying to fix things.”

 

Regina sighed. Emma had a point. Yes, Ruby was beautiful and all the things that caused Regina to have a crush on someone, but Regina was afraid that was all it was. A crush. It would blow away in a month or two and by that point, it might be too late to make up with Robin.

 

Robin, on the other hand, had been dating Regina for over a year now, and her feelings for him didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

 

\---

 

The next day, Regina decided to confront Robin during lunch. As soon as she sat down. Robin’s friends made quick excuses to leave so they didn’t have to witness whatever was about to go down between the two.

 

Regina took a deep breath. “We need to talk.”

 

Robin looked up, acting like he had just noticed Regina was there. “Oh?”

 

“What I said was stupid. I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry.”

 

Robin sighed and looked down. “No, you were kind of right. I shouldn’t have accused you of dating me just so you wouldn’t have to come out to your parents. And  _ I  _ am sorry for that.”

 

“So...are we good now?” Regina asked hesitantly.

 

Robin nodded, “Yeah. I forgive you.”

 

“I forgive you too.” Regina reached across the table so she could grab Robin’s hand. “How long until your friends come back to make sure you’re still alive?”

 

Robin shrugged. “I never can guess what they’re going to do.”

 

“So…” Regina paused for a moment, trying to find the courage to say what she wanted. “I’ve been thinking, and you were right. I should come out to their parents. Even if they take it badly, I can always just stay with you or Emma for a few days until things cool down.”

 

“Regina, you have to think about this,” Robin warned. “I’ve met your mother. She might just kick you out.”

 

“We’re seniors, Robin. I’m going to be leaving for college soon anyways. If it comes to that, I’ll move in with Zelena until I can move to a dorm.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Regina nodded. “If I don’t tell them, I’m just going to spend the rest of the year feeling like I’m lying to them. But… I was wondering if you could be there when I do tell them?”

 

“Of course I will.” Robin raised Regina’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

 

\---

 

Zelena was already planning on attending dinner Saturday night, so after a little bribing, Regina got the okay to invite Robin to the family dinner. Robin, of course, accepted the invitation. All that was left to do now was for Regina to figure out exactly how she wanted to come out.

 

Saturday evening rolled around sooner than Regina would have liked, but there was no turning back now. And even if Regina did chicken out, she knew she would regret it later.

 

Once everyone was mostly done eating, Regina stood up and cleared her throat. “Ahem. I, uh, have something I would like to tell everyone.” Regina glanced down at Robin, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, and there’s something I feel that I should tell you all.” Regina took a deep breath, forcing her confidence to not fade away. “I’m bi.”

 

Cora’s eyes widened and Regina immediately regretted her decision to come out. Her mother stood up angrily. “No daughter of mine is going to ruin family dinner by making ridiculous claims like that!” Cora gestured to Robin, “You have a boyfriend. You’re straight.”

 

“I’m not,” Regina repsonded calmly. “I just happen to be dating a boy. That doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to both girls and boys.” She was surprised by how steady her voice was.

 

Cora gave her daughter a stern look, “No. Sit down and stop this nonsense. I did not raise you to be attracted to girls!”

 

“I’m telling the truth. If you don’t believe me, that’s fine, but I’m not going to  _ lie  _ just to make you happy--”

 

“Then you can leave. I don’t care where you go, but I don’t want you living in my house anymore.”

 

Regina was too stunned to speak. She had expected this to go bad, but she’d never thought it would get to this point.

 

While Regina was trying to figure out to respond and hold back tears at the same time, Zelena spoke up, “If you kick Regina out, then you can count on never seeing me again.”

 

Cora looked as if Zelena had personally offended her in every way possible. It was no secret that Zelena was Cora’s favorite, and the thought of Zelena’s threat when the girl had such a bright future ahead of her made Cora want to rethink her decision to kick out Regina.

 

“If you still want to kick her out, Regina is more than welcome to live with me.”

 

“Why are you supporting this?”

 

“Because,” Zelena smiled innocently at her mother, “I have a girlfriend. Her name is Belle and I was planning on telling you all about her when Regina decided to come out.”

 

Regina’s eyes widened and she looked over at her sister, “You’re dating a girl?”

 

Zelena shrugged, “Yeah.”

 

Cora was fuming at this point. She looked at Robin, who wasn’t expecting to be pulled into the conversation at this point. “Did you know about all this?! Are you like them too?!”

 

“I knew about Regina, but I did not know about Zelena. I’m fine with it though. And no, I’m not bi, but I am have been considering the possibility that I’m demisexual recently--”

 

“This is outrageous!” Cora turned and stormed out of the dining room, muttering about ‘teenagers these days’.

 

Zelena looked at Regina and Robin, “So neither of you are straight?”

 

Regina shook her head and Robin shrugged.

 

“Nice.” Zelena turned to face her and Regina’s father. “And what do you think about all this?”

 

“My thoughts haven’t changed since the day you were born, my darling. As long as my girls are happy, I’m happy. I’ll admit, I’m a bit surprised, but your happiness matters more to me than, as your mother would put it, ‘the way things should be’.”

 

Regina and Zelena both smiled at that.

 

\---

 

Cora hadn’t shown herself since her dinner had ended in disaster, so Zelena suggested they end the night by watching a movie. While Zelena picked out what she wanted to watch, Regina got several blankets out of the closet. She plopped the stack down next to Robin before sitting down between him and the stack of blankets. Robin went to hold Regina’s hand, but pulled away as soon as he felt it, “Your hands are so cold!”

 

“All of me is cold,” Regina muttered as she grabbed a blanket. Robin helped her spread it out over both of them and Regina snuggled into his side, attempting to warm up.

 

Zelena sat down on the other side of Regina. “I hope you two like  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ !”

 

Robin groaned, “You two  _ always  _ pick this whenever we watch a movie. Do you even  _ have _ any other movies?”

 

“We have  _ Napoleon Dynamite _ .” Regina smirked, knowing very well that Robin hated that movie.

 

“Never mind!  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ sounds like a wonderful choice!”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Zelena took a blanket off the stack Regina had brought out and sat down. She looked over at Regina and Robin, “I guess I should have invited Belle to dinner.”

 

“How far away does she live?” Regina asked, not even truly thinking about what she was saying.

 

“I don’t know, maybe five minutes?”

 

“That gives you enough time to make us popcorn before she gets here.”

 

Zelena glared at her younger sister, “And I assume you don’t plan on helping me?”

 

“I’m too cold to make popcorn!” To prove her point, Regina grabbed another blanket and spread it over her. “Do you want to feel my hands?”

 

Zelena stood up, “I’ll call Belle and make us some popcorn!” She pulled her phone out from her pocket and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“So did coming out go better or worse than you expected?” Robin asked as soon as Zelena was out of earshot.

 

Regina looked up at her boyfriend, “Honestly? Much better. Thanks to Zelena coming out too, mostly. I don’t really care if my mother can’t look me in the eye for the next few months, she’ll learn to get over it eventually.”

 

“Well, if you ever need to get away from her for a little while, my place is always available, and my parents don’t care if your bi, pan, gay, ace, whatever.”

 

“Thank you. So, do your parents know you’ve been considering the possibility that you’re demi?”

 

“No, but it’s not that big of a deal. I can drop that whenever, and they’ll be fine with it.”

 

Regina hummed, “If you want to come out during a family dinner, just let me know and I’d be happy to join you.”

 

“I might take you up on that offer.” Robin placed a light kiss on Regina’s forehead. “Okay, seriously, why are you so cold?!”

 

Regina giggled, “I wish I knew. I’m just glad I have these blankets to warm me up. Oh, and you, of course.” Regina smiled up at Robin. Robin leaned down so he could kiss Regina. It was supposed to be a light kiss, but no one else was in the room with them, and Zelena would probably be another few minutes, so there was no reason for them to break apart so quickly.

 

They only fully broke apart when they heard footsteps, meaning Belle had arrived and Zelena was bringing her and the popcorn into the living room.

 

“I’m proud of you for coming out to your parents,” Robin whispered.

 

Regina smiled, “I’m proud of me too.”


End file.
